Desde ese día
by paupita
Summary: Habían pasado varíos años ya... y aún recordaba como había sido ese día. TAIORA


**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Desde ese día**

Había pasado hace varios años ya...

_Estaba sentada conversando con algunos compañeros. Después de clases lo único que quería era despejarse un poco y la mejor forma era riéndose junto a los que habían pasado por la misma rutina. Su campus era lo bastante pequeño como para que conociera a la mayoría de los profesores, por lo que cada broma referida a alguno de ellos era fácil de entender. No era que ella fuera "lenta", como se les solía decir, sino que ya no estaba acostumbrada a los chistes como lo estaba en secundaria._

_Mientras reía por alguna frase que escuchó en la conversación, sintió como una voz familiar la llamaba tras suyo, extrañamente familiar pues el dueño de esa voz no estudiaba ahí... ni siquiera a las cercanías._

_- ¿Tai? - preguntó la muchacha mientras se giraba para poder verlo. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verlo tan agitado - ¿Qué haces acá? Pareciera como si hubieras recorrido toda la ciudad._

_- ¿Tú dices? - él rió junto a ella - Te estaba buscando pero a pesar de que este lugar sea enano, me costó demasiado encontrarte._

_- Jajaja, perdóname por no estudiar en un castillo - Su amigo estaba cursando su carrera en una de las universidades más grandes del país, y no podía ser menos pues quería dedicarse a las relaciones exteriores y al mundo de los gobernantes. Ella, por su parte, tenía ambiciones un poco más artísticas y se propuso estudiar Literatura... ¿Quién lo diría?_

_- Te perdono solo porque eres mi amiga - Le dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo - pero créeme que será una de las últimas veces eh?_

_- Bueno bueno - dijo soltando una carcajada - y bien, ¿qué es lo que su señoría desea?_

_- ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?_

_- Mmm, no mucho en realidad... - tenía claro que si se ponía a recordar seguramente encontraría algo que debía hacer y que lo tenía pospuesto para cuando tuviera tiempo pero había salido realmente cansada de clases - ¿distraerme?_

_- ¡Muy bien! - dijo él entusiasmado - ¿Te parece si vamos al cine? Gané dos entradas apostando a los chicos del equipo y hace tiempo que no vamos... _

_- ¿Y tus conquistas no se pondrán celosas de que vayamos juntos? - era cierto, ya no salían tanto como antes... a pesar de que seguían manteniendo contacto y se juntaban lo más que podían, cada uno tenía su historia con diferentes personas y sabía que su amigo no era de aquellos que pasaban desapercibidos._

_- Ay Sora, sabes que hace tiempo que estoy solo... - la chica notó como la mirada de su amigo se volvía nostálgica por un instante - y creo que a ti te hace falta salir al cine con alguien que valga la pena._

_La pelirroja soltó una carcajada, según recordaba, el de las relaciones desastrosas era él._

_- ¿Perdón? Te haré el favor de ir contigo al cine para que tengas compañía decente alguna vez - le dijo con un tono orgulloso - ¿A qué hora vamos?_

_- Creo que hay una película en media hora más ¿Te parece que sea ahora?_

_- Pero ¿vamos a ir a cualquiera?_

_- Confía en mí, te gustará... _

_Sora quedó mirando atenta a su amigo, había algo diferente en su actitud y en su mirada que no lograba descifrar. Generalmente él era así de decidido y solía hacer cosas imprevistas pero... Quizás eran locuras suyas, como siempre._

_- Muy bien Taichi, confiaré en ti - al castaño se le formó una sonrisa - pero si llega a ser un fracaso, ¡te lo recordaré toda la vida!_

_- Eso no pasará, ¡vamos que se nos hace tarde! - dicho aquello, agarró su mano y comenzó a caminar para que apresurara el paso._

_La película había sido de las mejores que recordaba a pesar de que al llegar al cine, el nombre de la misma no le convenció para nada. Sabía que su amigo conocía sus gustos cinematográficos no obstante, no esperaba que los recordara tan bien como para saber hasta cuál era su actor favorito. Salió maravillada del cine, y no aguantó el darle las gracias por tan buen momento._

_- Tai... de verdad, ¡increíble! - sentía como sus ojos se ponían brillantes de la emoción - hace tiempo que no veía algo tan bien hecho... ¡y de misterio!_

_- ¿Ves cómo sabía que te gustaría? - la miró orgulloso mientras su estómago también se hacía presente en la conversación - Jajaja, ¡estoy hambriento! ¿Quieres comer algo? _

_- No has cambiado en nada - dijo Sora mientras reía - aunque yo también tengo un poco de hambre ¿Conoces algo cerca?_

_- ¿Te parece la cafetería que está en frente? - ella lo miró extrañada - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo dejar la comida rápida? - y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el castaño añadió - Además, sé que prefieres lugares como ese que un McDonald's._

_Y sin más, avanzó hacia el lugar. Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras pensaba en lo poco que salían juntos en comparación a antes, sin duda el crecer les había pasado la cuenta y si antes tenían mil temas en común, ahora eran solo unos pocos los que coincidían. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera hablar con él, al contrario, se complementaban muchísimo, pero lo que los mantenía juntos ya no eran el fútbol o las clases como solía serlo, sino que el cariño y las ganas de estar con el otro, lo que no había ocurrido con el resto de sus amigos... o los que solían ser sus amigos._

_Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, generalmente cuando continuaba con ellos terminaba culpándose por no lograr que todos se mantuvieran juntos. Volvió a fijarse en su amigo mientras él la llamaba para que se acercara a la mesa donde estaba sentado, era una bonita cafetería después de todo... y vaya que le hacía falta tomar un cappuccino._

_- ¿En qué pensabas Sora? - le preguntó cuándo estuvo a una distancia suficiente para que lo escuchara - No me digas que no te gustó el lugar..._

_- No es eso, realmente es un lugar encantador... - se quedó callada para escoger bien las siguientes palabras - sólo hacía memoria de cuándo fue la última vez que habíamos salido juntos como ahora..._

_- Es cierto, siempre estamos en tu casa o en la mía conversando de la vida... - dijo con un tono pensativo - pero ¿ves? nunca es malo romper la rutina y hacer algo inesperado._

_- … y aquí hablo con el experto de lo inesperado - rió la pelirroja - pero ha sido la mejor forma de terminar este día_

_- ¿Quién dijo que está terminando? - ahora fue él quien rió ante la cara de incomprensión de su amiga - Tranquila, sé que mañana tienes que madrugar así que solo saldremos hasta las 4 am._

_Ambos rieron mientras llegaba la camarera a recibir sus órdenes. La verdad era que lo estaba pasando espectacular, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía con ganas junto a cualquiera. Su amigo siempre había tenido la capacidad de sacarla del mundo en el que siempre vivía y alegrarla hasta en el momento más triste, siempre con la energía suficiente de levantarla y hacerla olvidar de cualquier problema que tuviera ¿Qué era lo que él tenía que los demás no? Seguramente era el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y es que, 16 años no pasan en vano._

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando una niña le regaló su prendedor a Joe agradeciéndole que le había ayudado a estudiar? - comentó Tai en un momento - ¿... y lo mucho que nos burlamos de él por llevarlo puesto en su bolso?_

_- Si me acuerdo, fueron muy malos con él - respondió - aunque de todas formas lo siguió manteniendo ahí._

_- Pues me encontré con él ayer y me dijo que llevan 2 años juntos._

_- ¿De verdad? - lo miró sorprendida - Eso no me lo esperaba pues hablaban poco y nada en el instituto._

_- Lo mismo le dije y me respondió que un día se aburrió, fue donde ella y se le declaró - el muchacho miró al cielo - … que se había acordado de mí y de lo impulsivo que era, y que eso le había dado el coraje para hacerlo._

_- Eres un ejemplo a seguir Tai - se burló - tantas almas que has encaminado jajaja_

_- Si jaja... puede ser - dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo, el que pronto se oscurecería - Sin embargo, a mí no me ha resultado muy bien._

_- Todos tenemos nuestros altos y bajos - le respondió la pelirroja al ver el desánimo repentino de su acompañante - lo importante es saber superarlos e intentar no cometer los mismos errores..._

_- … y de atreverse a hacer las cosas a pesar de que sea tarde ¿cierto?_

_- Si, como dicen, es mejor tarde que nunca - le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo - así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

_- En fin - el castaño fijó la vista en ella - ¿Te parece si caminamos un poco? Creo que estar tanto tiempo en una cafetería no va conmigo - le dijo con una sonrisa - Conozco un lugar muy lindo por acá que me gustaría mostrarte._

_Sora asintió y cuando se preparaba a sacar el dinero de lo consumido, su amigo la detuvo indicándole que él pagaría. Realmente su amigo había madurado... quizás a base de demasiados golpes, pero no se podía esperar menos de una persona tan testaruda como él. Sabía que él no le había contado la historia completa de todas sus penas y no lo iba a obligar, notaba en su mirada lo mucho que le dolía cada vez que acudía a ella para desahogarse, a pesar de decir que estaba bien. Admiraba su forma de sobrellevar las cosas aunque no podía estar segura si realmente las había superado todas._

_Caminaron a lo largo de una gran avenida mientras las estrellas hacían su aparición hasta que divisó ante ellos un pequeño y bonito sendero iluminado. Curiosamente no lo conocía, seguramente porque pasaba muy poco por ese sector, por lo que miraba a su alrededor sonriendo y pensando cómo había sido tan ciega de no ver algo tan sencillo y bonito._

_Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a un mirador desde donde se veía la ciudad completa. Las luces de los edificios hacían perfecto juego con el río que cruzaba de lado a lado, dando un efecto precioso con sus reflejos. Los árboles que habían le daban un toque oscuro al paisaje, que complementaba al brillo de los parques que los contenían. Era realmente perfecto..._

_- Es... impresionante - musitó la muchacha - ¿Cómo descubriste un lugar así?_

_- Son aquellos lugares que encuentras cuando quieres darle una sorpresa a una persona importante - le dijo en voz baja mientras se le acercaba por la espalda_

_- ¿A quién quisiste sorprender con esta hermosa vista? - preguntó _

_El chico se acercó a su oído derecho aprovechando que ella no se había dado la vuelta para preguntar._

_- A ti, Sora... - le susurró_

_La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo ¿Había escuchado bien? Lentamente se giró para quedar frente a él y lo miró confundida. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir? Antes de poder hacer todas las preguntas que se le pasaban por la mente, él la interrumpió._

_- Yo... - comenzó - … me ha costado muchísimo darme cuenta, mucho tiempo que perdí... - a pesar de estar en shock, ella notó como le costaba hilar las palabras - … eres tú, Sora... tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar... - ambos enrojecieron instantáneamente - … eres la única... siempre has sido la única... Yo... te quiero._

_No sabía que responder, no sabía si reír, si llorar, si decir algo o si se quedaba callada. No era cualquier persona, era Taichi Yagami, su mejor amigo, la persona más cercana que tenía, la única persona que la comprendía, que la escuchaba hasta las tantas de la madrugada, él único con el que podía estar sin jamás aburrirse, él único... No podía negar que había pensado, hace años, en que quizás, algún día, podría pasar algo entre ambos, pero nunca dejó que ese pensamiento ocupará su mente más de 5 minutos, era su amigo, no iba a permitir que tales ¿deseos? maduraran a tal punto de poner en riesgo su amistad._

_Pero ahora... ahora era él quién se lo decía, no su cabeza, él... a él no lo podía callar en 5 minutos, ya no podía ignorar esos pensamientos pues él había sido quien los sacó a flote primero, el que los trajo a la realidad, el que se lo confesó..._

_- Tai... _

_El castaño bajó la mirada hacía sus labios y lentamente se comenzó a acercar, dándole a ella el tiempo de decidir si aceptarlos o rechazarlos. Simplemente se quedó ahí hasta que sintió ese shock eléctrico que solo puede provocar el primer beso entre dos personas. Ahí fue cuando supo que hacer... Al separarse solo dijo..._

_- … yo también te quiero Tai._

… y aún no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar ese momento y verlo a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente bajo aquellas sábanas que habían sido testigo una vez más del gran amor que compartían desde ese día y desde mucho antes.


End file.
